Misconceptions
by XxLizzie-chanxX
Summary: Sasuke always had a soft side for Sakura. But she is completely oblivious to his simple gestures. How will Sasuke get Sakura's attention? Read to find out! SasuxSaku


**I know that I should be focusing on my story **_**Don't Judge**_**, but I just wanted to write a little one-shot with a different plot than my current story :) Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

Misconceptions

What people didn't know was that _the _Sasuke Uchiha had a soft side. The only person that did get to see it was the one girl who was completely oblivious to it, Sakura Haruno. Nobody notices the way Sasuke's eyes soften at the sight of the pinkette, or the way he silently guards over her wellbeing. Not even Sasuke's bestfriend Naruto Uzumaki and that's saying something.

Sasuke was tired of Sakura not knowing about how he felt for her so he was going to show her the next day during their sparring session. He thought of everything he was going to do. He was going to start sparring with Sakura and then slowly he would hint to her during their spar of his feelings. This was fool proof in Sasuke's eyes. There was no way that Sakura would be oblivious to his affections towards her now.

Sasuke was laying in bed after a very warm shower when he thought of this. So, with the thoughts of a certain pinkette on his mind, Sasuke fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sasuke woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and sat up, still only half awake. He remembered what he had planned for today and swiftly got out of bed and went to his kitchen to eat his favorite food: tomatoes. After he finished eating, Sasuke dressed in sparring clothes and attached his katana to his side.

_'This better work,' _Sasuke thought when he reached the trainig grounds.

Sakura was already there warming up, getting ready for the upcoming spar. She felt Sasuke's chakra and glanced up to smile at him. Sasuke's breathe caught in his throat. Why did she have to be so heartbreakingly beautiful?

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Are you ready to get your butt whooped?" Sakura grinned at the dark-haired teen.

He snorted,"Hn. You wish."

Sakura froze for a split second, did Sasuke joke with her? A newfound feeling of happiness bubbled up within her, but she immediately tried to calm down.

_'Calm down, Sakura. Sasuke only thinks of you as a friend. Nothing more,'_ Sakura thought morbidly. If only she knew...

Sasuke slid his sword out of its sheath and held it up in a fighting stance, "You ready?" he inquired.

Sakura pulled her gloves on, "You bet." and the fight began.

If you were a bystander, all you would see is a blur of black and pink clash and jump away. They both were fast, though Sasuke was slightly faster, and they both were powerful.

One time the clashed, Sasuke swiftly rubbed his cheek softly against Sakura's, causing her to freeze in shock, but only thought of it as a spar tactic and brushed it off quickly. Sasuke frowned immensely at this. Why would he resort to nuzzling her cheek in orer to get her to falter?

Now he was going to have to think of something else. He smirked, this is going to be good.

Sakura swung a chakra filled punch towards Sasuke and he flipped over her, but not without brushing his lips softly across Sakura's forehead. She faltered again, but this time she had a blush on her cheeks. Sakura turned towards Sasuke with anger written across her face. Now it was his turn to falter. Couldn't she understand what those simple gestures meant? She had to be the most oblivious girl he knew.

"What the heck, Sasuke-kun!? Those tactics won't work if you want to win against me," She smirked at him, thinking she had him all figured out.

Sasuke smirked, a challenge, eh? He disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura and snaked his arms around her waist. Sakura began to thrash around like Sasuke was going to use this position against her.

Sasuke face-palmed mentally, "Sakura, stop moving around."

She threw a glare over her shoulder at him, "No! You think you're going to win with this!"

Sasuke groaned, goodness this girl was more dense than Naruto. To stop Sakura's thrashing, Sasuke did the only rational thing he could think of, he turned her to face him and pressed his lips against Sakura's. That seemed to get her to calm down. Then she quickly pulled away.

"Why are you kissing me?" she questioned suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke shifted a little under her scrutinizing glare, "What do you think?"

Sakura stopped glaring at him, "Wha-? There's no way you have feelings for me, right? Impossible.

Sasuke sighed, was she really that oblivious? "Yes, I do have feelings for you," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "now only if you'll have me?" he asked.

Sakura beamed up at him and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, "Yes!" she kissed him with all that she had and Sasuke returned the kiss with as much fervor.

Little did they know that a certain blonde-haired knuckle-head was watching from afar. He knew all along how Sasuke felt about Sakura. His actions proved it and everyone knew. Mainly because of him running his mouth to everyone, but he was happy that his two bestfriends had a thing for eachother and that Sakura finally realized it.

The couple parted for air and Sasuke leaned his forehead against Sakura's.

"Sooo, how long have you felt this way?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Sasuke smirked, "Longer than you can imagine."

"How did I not know?"

"Misconceptions, Sakura, misconceptions," Sasuke replied and pulled Sakura in for a tight hug.

The rest of the day, the couple spent the day together, doing various activities and full of love.

**So whatcha think? I really would love to know :) I just thought of this randomly and I thought it would be nice to share with you all! So review and let me know what y'all think about it!**

**-Lots of love, Lizzie-chan**


End file.
